World Wrestling Federation-WWF
by rocky3188
Summary: My own story lines, story starts January 8th 2002


World Wresting Federation (WWF)  
  
Champions:  
  
Undisputed Champion: Chris Jericho  
  
Intercontinental Champion: Edge  
  
Tag-Team Champions: Hardy Boys  
  
European Champion: Christian  
  
Women's Champion: Trish Stratus  
  
Hardcore Champion: The Undertaker  
  
Light-Heavyweight Champion: Tajiri  
  
Cruiserweight Champion: X-Pac  
  
THIS IS MY OWN STORYLINE; IT IS A CONTINUATION FROM JANUARY 7TH, 2002. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR CHRIS HANEY, ALEX MANTANONA, COLOSSUS, JADE, CROW, AND BUFF MAN. MORE NEW CHARACTERS MIGHT BE ADDED AS THE STORY PROGRESSES…ENJOY…  
  
  
  
Match Card(s)  
  
Single Match for the WWF Women's Championship  
  
****************************************************  
  
(C) Trish Stratus vs. Terri  
  
Winner: Trish Stratus (retains title)  
  
Tag-Team Match for the WWF Tag-Team Championship  
  
*********************************************  
  
(C) Tazz & Spike Dudley vs. the Hardy Boys  
  
Winners: The Hardy Boys (New champions)  
  
Single Match (Winner enters the Royal Rumble at #20)  
  
*********************************************  
  
Triple H vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin  
  
Winner: Stone Cold Steve Austin (Enters Rumble at #20)  
  
Single Match for the WWF Hardcore Championship  
  
**************************************************  
  
(C) Undertaker vs. Crash Holly  
  
Winner: Undertaker (retains title)  
  
Single Match for the WWF Undisputed Championship  
  
***********************************************  
  
(C) Chris Jericho vs. The Rock  
  
Winner: The Rock (New Champion)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
J.R: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to WWF Smackdown. Tonight there is a match to enter #30 at the Royal Rumble, right now; however, we're expecting The Rock.  
  
King: Really? The Rock is coming out here?!? I just can't wait!  
  
(If ya Smellllllllllllllll, what the Rock…is cookin'!)  
  
The Rock: Finally, The Rock, has come back, to New York City! (Crowd cheers) The Rock has but one thing to say, but that one small thing, leads to the big thing, which is Undisputed Champion, Y2J. Now Y2J you call yourself the 'living legend', among other things. Well after the Royal Rumble, you'll be living, if you are lucky that is, but one thing you won't be, is Undisputed Champion. No Jericho, you won't be any kind of champion, but what you will be after the Rock is done with you: Y2Jackass, Undisputed Punk B****! If ya smelllllllllllll, what the Rock is-  
  
J.R: Wait, what is this? Jericho just hit the Rock in the back of the head with the World title, and Jericho is doing the Walls of Jericho to him! Damn it, Jericho, just break the hold, not his back!  
  
(Jericho finally breaks the hold and walks up the ramp and leaves.)  
  
"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Wrestling Federation Women's Championship. Making her way to the ring, the challenger, Terri!"  
  
(Terri enters the ring)  
  
King: Oh I can't wait! Puppies!!!  
  
"And her opponent, she is the World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion, making her way to the ring, Trish Stratus!"  
  
(Trish enters the ring)  
  
J.R: Trish starts off early with a slap to the face of Terri, not real sportsmanlike if you ask me.  
  
King: Who cares! J.R if you had a love life you would know to just let women take care of their business!  
  
J.R: King, I have a wife and beautiful kids, something you wouldn't know about.  
  
King: Let's just get back to the match…  
  
J.R: Fine by me…Trish hits the snapmare on Terri, there's a pin, Oh, Terri kicks out at two…  
  
King: Oh J.R, I almost lost my train of thought, my eyes were fixed on the pin!  
  
J.R: That's not all they were fixed on…Oh wait, there's Jazz, she just hit Trish with the DDT, oh and Terri gets the one two three. Damn her, she can never leave Trish alone!  
  
Backstage Chris Jericho was being interviewed be Michael Cole…  
  
MC: Jericho, you do know that the Rock is furious at you, I mean, Y2J, what happens if you do lose your title at the Royal Rumble?  
  
Y2J: First of all, Coleslaw, you talk to me the way I deserve to be spoken to. Y2J, Chris Jericho, the living legend! And as for the Rock, I've beat him: 1, 2, 3, 4 times…and that there is no way in hell I'm going to break that streak. At the Rumble, Rocky, you're going down!  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Championships, making their way to the ring, the challengers, Matt and Jeff, the Hardy Boyz!"  
  
(Matt and Jeff enter the ring)  
  
"And making their way to the ring, they are the World Wrestling Federation Tag-Team Champions, Tazz and Spike Dudley!"  
  
(Spike and Tazz enter the ring)  
  
J.R: It looks like Spike and Matt are going to start off the match, Matt starting off hitting Spike in the chops numerous times, finally hitting a neckbreaker and tagging in Jeff.  
  
King: Their killing Spike. I think Spike might not get to his partner!  
  
J.R: That has yet to be seen.  
  
King: You sure know how to kill a moment don't you?  
  
J.R: Jeff knocking Spike in the face and hitting his patented jawbreaker. Jeff goes for the pin, but Spike barely kicks out…  
  
King: Whew…that was close!  
  
J.R: Yes it was, wait…somehow Spike got the tag and Tazz locks on the Tazzmission! Oh but Matt breaks it and hits the Twist of Fate on Tazz!  
  
King: Oh no, Jeff is going for the Swanton Bomb!  
  
J.R: Boom! Jeff hits the Swanton bomb and gets the pin, the Hardy Boyz are the Tag-Team Champions!  
  
King: This is great!  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall. The winner of this match will enter at #30 at the Royal Rumble. Making his way to the ring, Stone Cold Steve Austin!"  
  
(Austin enters the ring)  
  
"And his opponent, making his way to the ring, Triple H!"  
  
(Triple H enters the ring)  
  
J.R: A returning HHH has a great opportunity to enter #30 at the Royal Rumble, where you have a good chance to win. Austin and HHH are staring each other down, but Austin starts the brawl, hitting left and right to Triple H's head.  
  
King: Cheap shot, cheap shot, gosh does Austin not know how to play fair?  
  
J.R: This isn't a game of fair, but Triple H's game is returning to him as he hits a jumping knee to Austin's skull. Wait a minute, Triple H going for the Pedigree but Austin flips Triple H and hits the Stunner! 1, 2, 3! Austin enters the Royal Rumble at #30!  
  
Backstage Chris Haney was seen talking to Kevin Kelly.  
  
Kevin Kelly: Chris, you're a new wrestler here in the WWF, how does it feel being a part of this business?  
  
Chris Haney: It feels great. Especially knowing that soon I'll be the WWF Undisputed Champion…  
  
KK: But The Rock has the next shot at Chris Jericho…  
  
CH: No, the card says as of right now The Rock faces the Undisputed Champion…not Chris Jericho. So I propose to Vince, that you make a match between me and the Rock, to see who deserves to get the Undisputed Championship.  
  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Championship, making his way to the ring, the challenger, Crash Holly!"  
  
(Crash enters the ring)  
  
"And making his way to the ring, he is the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Champion, the Undertaker!"  
  
(Undertaker enters the ring)  
  
King: Crash is small, but he might put some challenge to the Undertaker…  
  
J.R: But maybe not, Undertaker hits the Chokeslam to Crash early, and he gets the 1, 2, 3! Undertaker easily retains his title. 


End file.
